King And Lionheart
by creaturebelowthedeck
Summary: Tiny one-shots based on single words that revolve around the friendship of Drax and Rocket. Post-movie. No slash.


**Hello all! **

**This is a one-shot that has multiple stories put into one in tiny one-worded prompts. It's all Drax and Rocket centered, but there is no romance involved.**

**I think their friendship really took off after the events of **_**Guardians of the Galaxy, **_**and I really like it a lot. :]**

**Enjoy.**

**Soil  
**Drax was a farmer once. It seemed like it was another lifetime ago, when Drax the Destroyer was a loving father and husband, who's main priority was keeping the family fed and his body in shape.  
Rocket didn't have experience with taking care of plants or animals. After all, his only memories were places covered in metal.  
At first he was reluctant to let Drax help take care of Groot for him. Trust was still a new thing to him, as well the pain of losing another.  
But Rocket was not stupid. Drax knew what it was like to lose someone. He also knew how to take care of plants much better than Rocket could. So when Drax offered to change Groot's soil for him one day, Rocket silently gave him Groot's pot.

**Drunk**

They were drinking buddies – it was a given. The first few times, including that time on Knowhere, they had gotten into a fight. Someone was always there to break it up before anyone got seriously hurt, but most of the time, it was the alcohol talking.  
Eventually, it slowly became a little easier to get drunk together and not attempt to kill each other in the same night.

Whatever happened when they got drunk was always the same.

If Drax passed out first, which was rare, Rocket would clumsily climb up onto Groot's shoulder and have the towering giant pick up Drax and carry him home.

If Rocket passed out first, Drax would pluck the raccoon up off of his seat and carry him home in his arms.

Either way, both woke up the next morning safe on the _Milano_.

**Beads**

Rocket noticed that Drax always had a bead chain with him where ever he went. Even in the Kyln, the Destroyer had the chain loosely wrapped around the side of his prison pants. Rocket never knew what they were for, or what they meant. He kept telling himself that he didn't care – that he _shouldn't _care – but found himself wondering nevertheless.

It was that exact reason why Drax found a mysterious, unknown bead expertly stung onto the chain one morning.

**Asleep  
**Everyone had their own sleeping areas. Quill got his bedroom, because no one else wanted to sleep in his bed. Gamora slept in the pilot's chair. Groot had his own little room in the back of the ship, Rocket slept in the common area on a chair, and Drax slept in the galley.  
Drax rarely slept at night. No one asked why, as he had his reasons, and they were most likely painful to talk about. He took numerous naps during what would be considered daytime, during downtime or when they didn't have a big mission.  
So at night, when Drax passed by the common area to get to the galley, he stopped to look at Rocket.  
Without any reason at all, Drax reached over to grab a light blanket and gently drape it across the sleeping raccoon's shoulders.  
Because Rocket has his back faced toward Drax, he never saw that Rocket's eyes were open.

**Pain  
**Rocket never told anyone exactly what had been done to him. Not even Groot knew in full detail.  
But when Drax came into the common area to find Rocket whimpering in his sleep, and he attempted to soothe him, Rocket's eyes shot open.  
Surprisingly, Rocket didn't attack him. He didn't yell at him, or claw at his face, or even reach for his nearby gun.  
He clung to him, and began letting everything out. He told him, in a hushed, shaking voice, what happened to him on Halfworld.  
Drax never said a word. He simply let the raccoon cling to him, and let him talk and let his heart out on him until he finally fell asleep once again.  
So unlike him, Drax knew this to be true. But when people have a past that they have been keeping hidden behind a wall of confidence and fire, sometimes they need to let it out.

**Carve  
**"I will carve your name into the skin of anyone who ever hurts you."

**That's it for now! There is a small possibility of more one-word prompts coming, but there's no promise. :] **


End file.
